


Road Trip!

by happydooky



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Friendship, but could be romance, if you try hard enough - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happydooky/pseuds/happydooky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Jason go on a road trip, or a really long drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip!

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Gummy. First ever Fanfic. I'm on Tumblr, same username, but the writing onw is happydooky2. I know, I'm so creative, marvel over my creativity.

“Are we there yet?”

“Percy we just got in the car.”

“Oh. Are we gonna be there soon?” 

“We haven’t even started driving yet.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t touch my radio.”

“But this song sucks.”

“It doesn’t matter what you think.”

“But it’s terrible. I’m gonna die if I have to listen to more Lady Gaga.”

“Lady Gaga is fine.”

“Can we listen to something else?”

“No.”

“Please Jason?” 

“No Percy.”

“PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE JASON?”

“Okay, fine! We can listen to your music for a little bit. Just stop screaming in my ear!”

“Yay! Thank you Jason.”

“Percy?”

“Yesssssssssss, Jason?”

“Did you just turn on the Hampsterdance?”

“Yessssss, whyyyyyy?”

“Give me the aux cord.”

“NO!”

“Give me the aux cord Seaweed Brain!”

“Never!”

“Aha!”

“Awww, I wanted to be supreme lord of the radio….”

“Obviously you can’t, because you have a horrible choice in music.”

“You know you like Crazy Frog.”

“We’re here.”

“Wait! Jason! Come back! You need to admit it! Stop lying to yourself!”

“This conversation is over Kelp Head.”  
“But Jason!”


End file.
